You, I and us - a Leonetta fanfiction
by kayleiigh.erasmus
Summary: Leon and Violetta are very happy together. This story follows their relationship.


You, I and us- a Leonetta fanfiction

chapter 1 - amazing day

It was just another ordinary day at the studio. Violetta was busy working on a new song. Leon was secretly watching her. They are currently together anad things are going great.

Violetta's POV:

I was busy practicing a song for the end of the year show. The same song that me and Diego sang togther... Still can't believe he kissed me , but thats in the past. I love Leon!

Me: It's really something

the way your heart keeps saying

this is right, this is right, this is right

oh oh

Leon: It's all or nothing

Cos I can feel a thousand

Butterflies, Butterflies, Butterflies oh oh

I run up to Leon and give him a BIG hug.

Me: I missed you...

Leon: (laughs) Me too. (hugs me tightly)

Me: (looks at clock) Oh, no! We're late! Gregorio will kill us!

Leon: Yeah, we better hurry!

*at dance class*

Gregorio: Leon, Violetta , your late!

Leon: Sorry, Gregorio...

Me: It won't happen again...

Gregorio: Better not... Now everyone take your places! A five, six, seven, eight!

After we finished our dances, Leon walked up to me.

Leon: Hey, beautiul. Do you want to go grab lunch?

Me: Sure! Just let me grab a few things...

I went over to my locker and got approched by Diego...

Diego: Violetta, can we talk?

Me: I have nothing to say to you... (I turn away and he grabs her wrist)

Leon: Let go of her Diego!

Diego: I just came here to apologize...

Me: Lets go, Leon...

Leon: Coming... (looks at Diego) You stay away from her!

Me: Come on, Leon...

Leon: Coming!

*in the park*

Leon: You know I trust you, right?

Me: Ofcourse, why?

Leon: Can I trust you with Diego?

Me: Yeah, you know I love you right?

Leon: Prove it? (he laughs and they lean in into a passionate kiss)

Me: Is that enough proof for you?

Leon: Totaly! Now lets go get some icecream.

Me: You know me so well...

Leon: Hey, so what do you want to do now?

Me: Whatever you want to do!

Leon: Do you want to come watch me at motorcross?

Me: Is Lara going to be there?

Leon: No, it's her day off...

Me: Okay, so you know you can trust me around Diego, but can I trust you with Lara?

Leon: (kisses her) Does that answer your question?

Me: Yes... Now lets go! (drags him by the arm)

*at motorcross*

Leon: I'm going to go change okay. Stay here.

Me: Okay, don't miss me too much!

Leon gets changed and grabs his bike.

Me: Go Leon!

Leon's POV:

Violetta is so sweet chanting my name like that... I love her with all my heart!

Out of the corner of my eye I see Diego approching Violetta.

He better not try anything!

Violetta's POV:

I see Diego approching me. Ugh, doesn't he get it? We're over!

Diego: Hey, gorgeous!

Me: Diego, please leave! Leon will get upset...

Diego: He is busy, we have time to chat...

Me: Just leave already!

Diego: Fine, but we need to talk sooner or later...

Me: How about... NEVER! Now go!

Wow! That guy is anoying...

Leon's POV:

Finally he left! Gosh, I hate him... He tried to rip me and Violetta apart with Ludmilla's help... Although we forgave Ludmilla, I just can't forgive Diego, nor Lara who was involved... I get off my bike after about an half hour of training and go get changed. When I came out I saw Violetta waiting for me.

Violetta: You did great, Leon! (hugs me tight)

Me: Oh, I think you can do better that that... ( leans into a passionate kiss)

Wow... That must have been our third kiss of the day...

Me: I'm so glad we're back together...

Violetta: Yeah, nothing can tear us apart... And this time I mean NOTHING! (giggles)

Me: Oh, Shoot! It's already 5:30! Your dad will be wondering where you are! Want me to give you a ride?

Violetta: Sure! Come on!

The ride was sorta romantic with her arms around my waist...

Violetta: I guess this is my stop...

Me: Goodbye kiss?

Violetta: Sure! (kisses me on the lips , which felt like 2 hours but only lasted 2 seconds...)

Me: Love you!

Violetta: Love you too!

She shuts the door behind her and I rode to my house and laid on my bed thinking of Violetta...

Violetta's POV:

When I came home , I immedietly went and ate dinner and wrote in my diary.

Dear Diary

Leon was great today... We got in trouble with Gregorio, had some Diego problems, had a nice walk in the park eating icecream and we went to watch him at motorcross... We had a romanting ride back home and shared like 2 or 3 kisses. He is my everything...

-Violetta

I closed my diary and drifted off to sleep thinking of this amazing day...

Authors note:

Thanks you guys for reading. I will update REALLY soon!

Love yall...

-kayleigh :)


End file.
